


Cardamom

by jinzou_enemy



Series: Flux [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, mild hair yanking, thigh hickeys, this is very much porn w/o plot. looks away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: “10. Person A leaving thigh hickeys on person B.”





	Cardamom

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, the whole thigh hickey thing isn’t as much of a focus as i wanted it to be, but i hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!!!

Madara slinks towards him, movements fluid, and Kaoru wonders where all that bubbly energy went. He takes a step back. Madara takes one forward. Then another, and another, until Kaoru can feel his calves hit his bed, and Madara’s chest is against his own.  
  
Kaoru knows that he’s going to fall before it happens. He can’t seem to find the hesitancy to care.  
  
As soon as Kaoru’s back meets the bed, Madara is crowding up against him. The brunette is on top of him immediately, pressing hot kisses against his neck. They’re wet against Kaoru’s skin as they gradually trail up, and the contact makes him bite back a moan; the small noise that escapes being swallowed by Madara as the man reaches his mouth.  
  
Kaoru can feel Madara’s lips curl into a smirk against his, and Kaoru half-heartedly glares at him beneath lidded eyes. His boyfriend just gives a small chuckle, and Kaoru can just sense how _smug_ Madara is right now, with how he only tries harder to pry those noises out of him with his mouth.  
  
Madara’s lips are moving against his at an almost bruising pressure, tongue massaging the inside of his mouth in a way that _should_ feel gross but honestly just makes Kaoru’s face flush even more.

His attention distracted, Kaoru almost doesn’t notice the way Madara’s body drops closer to his, their crotches precariously close.  
  
It’s a lot harder to ignore when Madara abruptly grinds against him though, and Kaoru can’t help the sharp inhale that he takes, breaking their kiss momentarily before his boyfriend captures his mouth once more. Madara doesn’t stop at Kaoru’s pause, and the blonde can feel his body burn as Madara continues to he rolls his hips in waves.  
  
“Your kissing is getting pretty distracted, Kaoruuu~ Is your attention somewhere else?” He says as if he isn’t rocking his erection against Kaoru’s own, his face a poor imitation of innocence.  
  
Kaoru reflexively gives a tight-lipped smile as he feels a twinge of irritation towards Madara’s antics, and he shuffles his arms until he can get a grip on Madara’s hips; proceeding to tug Madara downwards to align their bodies together, hardness obvious despite the layers between.

The action causes Madara’s facade to quickly drop, hunger evident in his glazed over eyes.  
  
Hands drop to unbuckle Kaoru’s belt, frantic energy making hands shake and fumble to undo the buckle.

His hips are lifted easily to slide his pants off, and Kaoru throat goes dry as Madara doesn’t hesitate in removing his boxers as well, leaving the blonde feeling exposed as only his blouse drapes his body. Body propped up on his elbows, Kaoru watches Madara’s eyes darken further as he stares at the way Kaoru’s erection is turgid against his stomach.

It doesn’t take long, for Madara’s head to dip.

The blonde’s eyes track Madara’s movements, and he has to stifle a moan when the other boy nips lightly at the inside of his thigh.

The next one is preceded by a soft kiss, the pressure following it making Kaoru’s dick twitch. Madara only gives it a sidelong glance, his focus on peppering Kaoru’s thighs with marks.

The alternating between sucking and biting starts to feel like torture. Kaoru watches as marks begin to litter his thighs, which have begun to tremble softly, and ignores how his arms are beginning to do the same.

It’s obvious that Madara knows what he’s doing to Kaoru, the occasional peek upwards being proof of that.

Every time Madara breaks for air, his breath hits Kaoru’s cock, and Kaoru’s hands twitch to just grab the brunette’s head and force it down onto his dick, choking him, but the look Madara gives him halts his tracks before he’s even begun to move.

Kaoru’s breathing has grown heavy, and he desperately tries to ignore the way his dick is leaking precum, staining his stomach and dripping down. The boy between his legs still isn’t done, having moved to placing hickeys so close to Kaoru’s erection that the blonde can’t help but lick his lips nervously, tension lining his body.

He can’t help the hiss of relief and surprise that escapes his mouth when Kaoru feels a wet warmth envelop the tip of his dick. Madara gives him what he can only guess is a smirk. The expression would look a lot more smug, if not for the fact that his mouth was filled with Kaoru’s cock.

He sits up a bit, Madara momentarily releasing his dick with a ‘pop’ as they move to the edge of the bed.

With startling ease, Madara drops from the bed and onto his knees in front of Kaoru, and it doesn’t take the brunette long to take Kaoru’s dick into his mouth again.

Even while bobbing his head, Madara’s hands rub small circles into his hip bones, and the pressure applied to the sensitive area makes Kaoru shiver, a moan leaving his throat.

He’s so out of it that it takes him a couple seconds to register that his hands have been slowly directed into Madara’s hair by the brunette himself.

It’s as good a go-ahead as possible, so Kaoru gets a firm grip and _yanks_ Madara‘s hair, dick being forced even further into the brunette’s mouth.

The groan that Madara lets out around his cock vibrates, amplifying the sensation of pleasure that’s already overwhelming Kaoru’s senses. Madara’s mouth is so warm and tight, and Kaoru can feel the other boy’s tongue still massaging the cock that rested hot and heavy over it.

Kaoru loses himself in the sensation, thrusting in and out of Madara’s mouth, so much so that he barely registers the way Madara has unbuttoned his own pants and is moving his hand in pace with Kaoru’s thrusts.

It doesn’t take either of them long to come after that, Kaoru’s hips stuttering in their pace. He goes to pull Madara’s head back, but the firm grip that Madara has on his thighs with his spare hand prevents him from backing away.

Kaoru watches helplessly through pleasure-glazed eyes as Madara continues to bob his head, swallowing as Kaoru comes in his mouth.

In the back of his mind, he recognises that the stutter in the way Madara is moving most likely meant that the brunette had also come, and his eyes dart down to see that Madara’s hand is coated in his own release.

Kaoru’s eyes track back up to see Madara’s tongue as it peeks out to lick a stray drop of come that had leaked out of his mouth. His lips, swollen and red after this whole ordeal, curl into a smug smirk afterwards, and Kaoru can feel his dick stir in interest (but adamantly ignores this).

Looking at Madara, who had to have noticed the attention, Kaoru is almost uncannily reminded of a cat who just got the canary.

Madara climbs onto the bed next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Even though Kaoru’s body still feels like jelly, he still manages to relax even further into the embrace.

“Y’know, you didn’t really get to do anything today?” Kaoru pouts as Madara tilts his head in question. “Just...all that focus on me, while you had to only use your hand..It seems a bit unfair on your end, no~?”

“Don’t worry,” Madara whispers, leaning into Kaoru. The sound being so close to his ear making a shudder run through Kaoru’s body. “We can do something muuuch more fun with your thighs next time, okay? ♪”

**Author's Note:**

> looks away as i add another nsfw fic to the madakao pile
> 
> it’s about dang time.
> 
> ngl my nsfw writing is a bit *shrugs* so thank you sm for reading if you’ve made it this far!!!! mwah!!
> 
> (once again this is un-beta’d As Hell! so a ton of apologies for any grammar mistakes!!! OTL)


End file.
